


Sweet Love Café

by violetjosh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Lovesick, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, Some overstimulation, Song fic, Sub/Dom undertones, Sweet Love Café by Nicole Dollanganger, blowjob, tyler has a small dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetjosh/pseuds/violetjosh
Summary: Tyler is absolutely lovesick.





	Sweet Love Café

Kiss  

Tyler is flush, cheeks pink, hair tussled, lips bitten raw red and it's hard not to squirm when he's sitting beside Josh.

He looks like a little puppy, his doe eyes wide and dark. He's daunting and Josh's hand is on his small thigh, his fingers subconsciously tracing his skin as they watch TV, all warm and pressed together.

It's hard not to stare at Joshua instead. Tyler's bottom lip juts out and just having Josh touch him has the hair on his arms raising like wildfire.

Josh is such a presence and Tyler wants to be close, close, close. He presses himself into the crook of Josh's neck, he wants to smell him. Know that he's real and god he smells like old spice and pine trees and Tyler nearly whines. 

Tyler's hair tickles Josh's chin, his jaw and Tyler is trying to bring himself into Josh's lap as he scoots just in the slightest. He just wants him, he's lovesick in the absolute worst way. Can't not touch him, can't not be with him.

He's whiny and holding onto Josh tight.

Josh's hand tightens on his thigh when Tyler's legs kick atop of his because he needs to feel him more. He needs to be touching every little part of Josh.

"Ty, c'mere." Josh says, he let's go of Tyler's thigh and looks at him, Tyler melts and Josh pats his lap.

Tyler goes pink.

"I," He breathes. "Okay, yeah." Tyler gets into Josh's lap and it's so much more, Josh is so close to him. He's closer and Josh's arms wrap around his waist, he's warm and all his attention is on Tyler now.

Tyler's cock is pink at the tip, he's poking out of his briefs, he's leaking but Josh's shirt is baggy on him and he's covered. He'd been hard since Josh's had started touching his thigh. He loves it. He loves him.

When Josh said Tyler would fall in love with him it hadn't been a joke. His voice was raspy, they were eating, they were sharing a sundae, Josh feeding Tyler bites over top of the table.

"Sure, try and make me fall in love with you." Tyler said, he giggled and grabbed the spoon from Josh.

Josh had raised an eyebrow. "I will."

Tyler was gone.

He took the spoon back and fed Tyler another bite, an another and Tyler fell hard into the sweet mess that was loving Joshua Dun.

Tyler keeps close, his lips on Josh's neck and he wants to be on his back, Josh gentle, Josh warm as he touched him, as his back arched in pleasure.

Josh's fingers go up his bare thighs before resting and touching, before reaching around to his ass. He squeezes just a bit and the little moan that Tyler emits is sign. The way his cheeks are a cherry red and the way he can't stop moving is a sign.

Tyler is a little masterpiece at keeping quiet, at being too embarrassed to ask for what he wants. He loves Josh all over him.

Josh's fingers tips ghost, his eyes are on him, his eyes are on the wet patch that has soaked through Tyler's shirt and he knows, he definitely knows. Josh always knows.

Tyler instantly ducks his head down and Joshua's hand is right on his thigh, twisting the bottom of his underwear. They go higher up.

"Ty." Josh says, he's pushing Tyler's shirt up now, up his stomach, slow, attentive. "Want me to take that pretty cock of yours in my mouth sweetheart?" he asks.

Eye contact. Josh's eyes are like melted chocolate and Tyler stutters, his heart skips a beat and he nods, no words escaping his mouth.

Josh is gentle as he lets Tyler get settled, he's gentle as he lets Tyler head fall against an off white pillow and he's slow as his fingers taunt at the elastic band of Tyler's boxer briefs.

He pulls them down, down, down. They're wet with pre-cum and Tyler's closing his legs together in endearing embarrassment, hands on his touching knees.

It's nearly a dream but Tyler knows it isn't when Josh is taunting his legs apart with gentle fingers and getting between them so he can be closer.

He doesn't press down, Josh hovers, a hand on Tyler's thigh, the other whispering at his jaw, tilting his chin.

"Good?" He asks. Tyler's eyelashes flutter, dark and long, his pupils are blown.

Tyler kisses Josh, his fingers curl in his dark brown hair, he doesn't tug, Josh tastes like sugar and coffee, he's sweet, he's too sweet Tyler feels rotten.

He's got a toothache.

Lovesick. 

Tyler's shirt remains pushed up, his cock isn't big, it's on the smaller side but it's Tyler and Josh loves it.

Josh is beautiful. He's all soft touches and curly hair and stupid smiles.

Tyler squirms as Josh's tongue rounds his left nipple and presses down while his other hand is reaching to wrap around Tyler's cock. It's just a little dry.

"S'alot." Tyler says. Already too much. Josh's touch sets him off, he's shivering.

Josh kisses his ribcage, rib by rib, featherlight but he isn't one to waste time. he's inbetween Tyler's legs seconds later, he spits and he takes him in his mouth, all of him in one go.

"god." Tyler breathes out, words barely forming.

His cock is wet, he's so wet and slick. Tyler can't withhold any sounds, his back arches up, back of his head pressing back. Tyler trembles, his hands go to Josh's hair while Josh's keeps his legs wide.

He's whining, he's trembling as Josh gives him head, as Josh's tongue works over his tip until he's throbbing.

"m'yours, all yours." Tyler says when he can and he's reminded of their first date. He was already fantasizing about him at the time, about being in his bed and he wanted to be his so badly. He wanted everything. They'd played footsies under the table as they ate breakfast together and Tyler wanted to be his. His.

He'd do anything. They found love anyways.

Tyler never lasts long with Josh, his back is arching, he can barely stay still and he loves Josh. He loves Josh. He loves Josh so much. He's moaning sweetly and Josh is so real, so there and he never wants this to stop.

His fingers pull this time, they pull Josh's hair when Josh tongues his slit and takes him whole, his nose against his soft patch of dark brown pubic hair.

He comes in Josh's mouth, he's panting and still whimpering and his whole body is flushed and neither have to push Tyler's shirt up again to know this.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Tyler says and Josh pecks his temple.

Josh leans back and he brings Tyler with him and he pulls him back against him, a warm hand on his hip this time. Another hand on the small of his back.

"Love you." Josh says.

"Mhm, I love you too."

Tyler is dirty, sticky sweet cum all over as he leans into Josh and they fall back into watching TV together.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly write a lot of smut that I like never post??? I don't know if i'm any good at writing it but here ya go.


End file.
